The Battle of the Kingdoms
by DarkZero96
Summary: The Mushroom World, a world that has had peace for centuries, is going to experience a catastrophe that will never be forgotten. Rated T only for the blood.
1. Prologue

The Battle of the Kingdoms

''Prologue''

The Mushroom World, a relatively calm planet is home to many creatures and multiple places and kingdoms. With the vast amounts of treasure, gold, land, it is only natural for wars to occur. However, the last major war was fought centuries ago. Many kingdoms have conjured together, or have collapsed to nothing. Now, on the continent of Desan, a now lost term for ''Variety'', there exists 7 kingdoms.

The Mushroom Kingdom, ruled by Princess Peach, The Araphen Kingdom, ruled by King Ari, The Aurora Kingdom, ruled by King Kinopi, The Beanbean Kingdom, ruled by Queen Bean, The Letan Kingdom, ruled by King Oron, The Kepa Kingdom, ruled by Council Members, and The Gila Kingdom, ruled by King Porule.

After Mario's latest victory over Bowser, The Mushroom Kingdom has been able to experience a long period of peace and prosperity. All is well with the Mushroom Kingdom, but not Desan over all. The Letan Kingdom is dealing with overpopulation issues; King Oron has dedicated his focus on the issue. He sent notifications of the issue to other countries, but to no avail, they have not decided on the issue yet. However, days later, the Mushroom Kingdom gives a reply back….

The messenger hurries down the hall to the throne room with urgent news from the Mushroom Kingdom by E-mail.

A knock is heard at the door of the throne room. ''Who is it?'', said King Oron, a blue Toad with a nifty mustache that resembles Mario's. He despises war, thus he always tries to avoid a war completely.

''It is your messenger, sir.''

''Come in! Come in!'', said Oron. The messenger scurried through the enormous throne room to kneel before the king.

''My sire, I have delivered your message to the Mushroom Kingdom to ask if there is any barren land that we could possibly own to ease our overpopulation situation.''

''Well, have she came to a conclusion?''

''Yes, but….. The neighbor of the villages will be doomed if we were to just pay for the land without consulting to Lord Bowser.''

The king scratched his chin in thought. '' Bowser, King of the Koopa Troop? ''

''Take that into consideration, sire. But, we must do something, or else an catastrophic event could occur from this situation,''

''Isn't there other kingdoms with barren land?'' said Oron. ''The land can be smaller, but we need to expand the kingdom in some way….without war.''

''Hmmmm…..you can send somebody to scout the other barren lands to see if they're inhabitable…if it seems fit to you, my sire.''

''…I wish I didn't had to do this….but, I will see King Bowser myself about this.'' The messenger fell to his knees as he heard the king's words.

''I plead to you my sire! There are no words to describe as to what he might do if you were to upset him due to your request!''

''I must do it for my people, but I won't throw myself into sure death moments, as my people need a ruler. But your scouting idea sounds decent… Summon Veda.'' At that, the messenger ran off to bring Veda to Oron. The messenger returns with Veda, a Shy Guy who is said to be the best archer in the whole Mushroom World, often called ''Sniper Guy''. He has black clothing, and he wears decorative feathers on his head.''

''Yes….''

''Veda, I ask you to please aide our kingdom by finding any land that can be a habitat for my citizens.''

''Yes, my king…..''

'' Sire, may I make a suggestion?''

''What is it?''

''Is it possible to just let the people co-exist with the other kingdoms?''

''That was attempted many years ago, but the Great War was our lesson that it cannot just simply happen. Since all of our kingdoms have involved dramatically, our relationships with other kingdoms tend to dwindle over time…'' ''Oh, and yes Veda, I'll also send you a squad that shouldn't falter easily.''

''Thank you, sire….'' Veda starts to walk off.

''Now….I ask of you to carry my message to the other kingdoms, and do not fail to tell King Bowser about my arrival.''

The messenger signed. ''Yes, sire.'' The messenger leaves the throne room.

King Oron slumped over his throne, pondering what he can do about this situation, but he'll have to wait for tomorrow to start.


	2. The Grave Mistake

The Battle of the Kingdoms

''The Grave Mistake''

Bowser, King of the Koopa Troop, has earned a reputation of being a feared being, despite Mario's interferences with him. His realm has an abundance of barren land that Letan can start cities. But King Oron wants talk to King Bowser first, in order to peacefully settle there.

King Bowser's troops see King Oron and his men appear in the distance, they appear to run out as if to greet them, however, negotiation was the last thing the Koopa Troop thought….

''Sire, the Koopa Troop are heading this way!''

King Oron doesn't seem deterred by that fact, but he went behind his men in case the worst occurred. Over time, there were flying units carrying oddly shaped black objects.

The commander, being a Chuck Bro, had suddenly turned back around and lifted the king. ''Retreat! Aerial bombers incoming!'' The commander flees with the king for safety.

''Escape! We'll cover you as long as we can!'' said one of the soldiers as he pulled his Fire Flower Gun. He starts to fire at the aerial bombers. ''Come on! Don't just stand there! Do something!'' The other soldiers search for cover as they began to fire at either the land soldiers or the aerial bombers.

''In the sky…''

''So we were right! Paratroopas! Aim right for them!'' Just as he was about to launch a Bullet Bill, he was set ablaze by a shot. He shrieked as screamed as his wings had been completely burned. ''Somebody save me!'', he said as he dropped to his death.

The Paratroopas launch Bullet Bills at the soldiers, while some Paratroopas are burning to death.

The explosions critically crippled the soldier's power. Many soldiers ended up being blown up into pieces. A few had only lost their legs, but that was much worse, as they bled to death, and if they didn't died from blood loss, the trampling from the Koopa Troop didn't help either.

''Captain Paraloom, targets are eliminated.'' Confirmed by one of the Paratroopas.

''Not yet, there is one who is getting away! I'll take care of it!'' Says Paraloom, as he pulls out his Bullet Bill Sniper Rifle, and begins to catch up to the commander. (What is he carrying?), Thought Paraloom as he was pulling the trigger.

In an instant, the commander fell over, crushing the king's leg. ''My….'', as blood gushes through his wound, ''…king…..I….I…'', he hands his Super Mushroom to Oron.

The commander's body violently shook violently, as another bullet busted his heart. With King Oron seeing his own men die right in front of him, he was paralyzed with fear, and couldn't think for his life.

Paraloom, the Captain of the Paratroopa Bomb Squad, is normally outfitted with a purple shell and a specialized suit to allow him to fly faster than normal Paratroopas. He also usually sports cunning eyes. (Hmmmm….it is King Oron! Good thing no harm came to him.) Paraloom pulled out a radio out of his pocket. ''Master Wing here, do not attack the survivor, I repeat do not attack the survivor.'' After he placed it back, he glided down next to King Oron. ''King Oron, do not resist. If you cooperate with me, I'll….'' He spots an arrow headed for King Oron, then in a split second, he pushes King Oron out of the way. Quickly, he reaches for his radio. ''Army Bro, stop your squad! I repeat, stop your squad!

''Who exactly is this?''

''Master Wing!'' The land squad stopped advancing immediately. '' Oh that was a close one…Army Bro, a little control over your squad may help us out in the long run.''

Ignoring Paraloom, Army Bro walks over to King Oron, ''Well look what we have here. It seems as though our king here doesn't know the basic rules of war yet.'' Army Bro folds his arms and shakes his head disagreeably. ''Tsk tsk tsk.''

''But this doesn't make sense….King Oron is a peaceful king, of course….living creatures could have a change of heart for the worst…..'' Paraloom wraps his arms around Oron. ''Army Bro, let's regroup at the castle to let Bowser do the investigation.''

''Ummm…..before you lift off, have you built up your muscles?''

''No, you know I devote my skills to speed than power…'' He attempts many times to even just lift Oron, but to no avail, he ceases. ''…pant…pant…''

''Yeah, we'll carry him there.'' Looks back at King Oron. ''Are you OK?''

''…..''

''It must be War Shock; every war veteran have had this feeling before. Although unlike most of them, not this severe.''

''How long exactly do you think he will be like this?''

''It can take months before he can recover enough to be sane. However, we should get his reason why he trespassed our borders…..'' He ponders about this until he comes up with a plan.

''Army Bro, I believe we're going to have to pay a certain someone a special visit.''

''It's close to the castle, right?''

''Yeah, sure….''


	3. The Midnight Battle

The Battle of the Kingdoms

''The Midnight Battle''

Paraloom must cure Oron of War Shock if he is to get any information out of him. He thought up the person who can help them, Meran the Sage, known to many as a healer of many things. The journey to the small town lasted into midnight. The Koopa Troop, both tired and exhausted, was asleep at a nearby inn. However, Bandits roam the kingdom in search of loot, and they decided to choose this town to raid on this particular night…

''Cover me! I'm reloading!'', said the solider as he was reloading his Chain Chomp Bazooka. The both of the alliance armies were fighting fiercely. The soldier locks on to an airship, as he was about to press the launch button, a sniper had eliminated him.

In the distance, Paraloom and his PBS view the battle unfolding. ''Paraloom, do you finally had enough of this war?'', asked one of his squad members.

Paraloom is confused by the question. ''War? When were we in a war?''

''It's the X-Out Gas effect. It will wear out eventually.''

''No, tell me what is happening!''

''Well, the Mushroom Kingdom Brigade had breached our enemies laboratories to destroy some…thing? What was it….?''

''You're telling me that Toads…..as in the mushroom people, actually did something worthy of news?

''They are leaded by Luigi.''

''Which makes this dream more surreal than it already is!'' Paraloom smacked his face in confusion, while walking back and forth among the snow. ''I'm dreaming. I am only dreaming…..''

''That X-Out must have really gotten into him.''

''I'm only dreaming. I'm on…'' Paraloom was caught off guard as an explosion from an out of control airship. The airship was starting to spin over to his direction, now too late to escape death due to its enormous size.

Paraloom sprang out of his bed as he came back to reality, causing a loud thud. ''Oh, that was too close.'' He feels that he was warm around his legs.''Wait, something isn't right here…'' He inspects his smooth silk like blanket to find that there is a wet spot. ''Oh man! I really got to stop doing that!'' His scream was so loud, that a few troops were awoken from their slumber, but decided to just fall back asleep anyway.

Paraloom tried to go back to sleep, but his dream caused him to stay awake in the fear of what could possibly happen due to the incident earlier.

Outside the town, the bandits were traveling along the rugged path, discussing how they will raid the town.

''So boss, what are your guidelines for this one?'' asked one of the bandits.

''Well, we'll have to restrict ourselves from killing unless they show strong resistance, or staying for too long, either way the Koopa Troop will be on our tails. However, you do have the rights to hurt them if they show the slightest resistance! Oh, yeah. Stay silent as long as you can until we captured the whole village.''

''You got it Zephiel!''

Tortured from the inability to sleep, Paraloom is in his room reading a book he brought with him for his travels, of course, beside a lamp. (No…don't let him back in your life, Jane! He's no good!) Thought Paraloom as he was reading a romance novel. As he turned to the next page, he read a few more sentences before covering his face with his hand and shaking his head in disagreement.

A shriek scream was so loud that even the exhausted soldiers heard it. Paraloom immediately left his room when he was attacked viciously by a bandit with a bat, and flung to the other side of the hall. The bandit switched to his FF (Fire Flower) Gun, just as he was about to pull the trigger…

He screamed as a Plasma sword went through his heart, before dropping to the floor. Revealing Army Bro to be Paraloom's savior.

(Thank Grambi that Bowser funded for those things.) Thought Paraloom, as he was being picked back up by Paraloom's PBS members.

''The town is being raided! We've got to kill these invaders and protect Meran!'' Shouted Army Bro as he was rushing down stairs, along with the rest of the troops.

''Are you OK, Paraloom?'' Said a PBS member.

''I'm well enough to fight ParaKoop, the towns people are the needy! Protect them, especially Meran!''

''Yes sir, Paraloom!'' as all of them ran down the stairs. He followed them, although by limping.

Zephiel hears many foot soldiers already in the town. (What?! The troops were already here?!) Thought Zephiel as he realized this wasn't good. He started sprinting out of the village yelling ''Escape! They're already here!'' Unlike him, the other bandits stayed behind to fight back against the troop.

(Did Zephiel ditch us during a time like this?!) Thought a bandit while taking down a troop, then taken down by a sniper''

''That dastard!'' The bandit yelled in reply as he got a headshot on one of the troops, then killed 3 more before finally being taken down

' A Koopa screamed as he was bleeding out, while a Medi Guy was trying as hard as he can to stop the blood.

''Hang on! You'll get through this!'' He said as he was putting the medical solution of a Life Shroom on the wound, preventing the solider from bleeding out. ''Get out of this fire zone! Now!''

As time went on, seeing as they were certainly outnumbered, the bandits then began to flee the area, but the PB Squads were aiming right at them.

''This is Master Wing, commence fire, I repeat, commence fire!'' Broadcasted Paraloom as he was checking their positions and the bandits through the window.''

The Paratroopas fired their Bullet Bill Blasters at the bandits, pulverizing them into pieces and blood splatter.

The Koopa Troop, realizing that they had won the battle shouted in victory.

Paraloom had made it out of the inn, and then flew over to Army Bro for casualty results.

''We had lost Koopen, the commander for the snipers, along with several other troops…but, they didn't die in vain, all the civilians are safe, including Meran. Oh, if only we hadn't attacked those men yesterday, we wouldn't have lost any men!' Paraloom tried to counsel Army Bro, Army Bro rushed to the inn, and came back carrying King Oron. ''He better have a good reason for coming here without warning. Where does this Meran guy lives anyway?''

After about 15 minutes of searching, they arrived at the wooden house of Meran.

''Come in, Koopa Generals…. I've sensed your arrival earlier.'' Meran welcomes the group as he sits in a chair, as a fire burned in the fire place.''

Paraloom kneels before Meran's knee. ''Meran the Sage, please forgive us of not sending you a notification ahead of time, but…''

''Don't worry; I sense that you are in a great sense of stress, but I am impressed by your courtesy. So what is the problem between you two?''

''As we were patrolling the northern boulder of our Lord Bowser's realm from bandits, we had seen a fairly large amount of soldiers coming into our sight, we rushed to fight the enemy, and with no warning of any sort of them coming for anything….we assumed it was an act of battle, that is until we seen…'' Army Bro confessed, until Meran had cut him off.

''The king himself? Yes, I know how King Oron looks….but I sense a great mental pain in his mind.''

''That is why we have come to you, Meran. We hoped that you'll heal his mind of War Shock.''

''…..Yes, bring him to me.'' The two began to carry Oron two steps forward.

''Stop! He is close enough.'' He started to mutter spells from ancient times, and then Oron glowed blue, healing him of his state of being paralyzed. He began to yell as the pain from his broken leg continues. Then instantly, he was questioned the million dollar question.

''…..Why would I tell you monsters anything after what you done?''

''So we can see if we're truly monsters.''

''Yes, and how can I be a monster if I had saved you personally from death?''

''…..I had already warned you of my arrival! My messenger had sent it! I was arriving to alert you that I'm coming…but, why I don't understand why you attacked us with such force''

Army Bro started walking over in a calm state. ''To our main computer? Hmmm…..I don't know how you didn't get the memo, but….our main computer has been hacked, despite our best hired professionals attempts….we can't get it to function. As our way to function properly, we have a backup account, though I guess you never heard from it.''

''No, I haven't….''

''…Odd…..'' Paraloom said. ''We should take you to Bowser to see what he has to say about this.'' Paraloom and the others begin to leave.

''May Grambi bless you with safety.'' Meran said as he continues to rock in his chair.


	4. Thank You?

The Battle of the Kingdoms

Thank You?

After the Koopa Troop leaves the town, there is only one thing on Paraloom's mind, to see what King Bowser will determine as to what to do. Peace, although the relationship will be strained or all-out war, are the only results that can come out of this. As the group press on to Bowser's Castle, Paraloom begins to become uneasy, remembering his dream last night. This is it, there is no turning back.

In an auditorium type of room, multiple squads of Koopas and other species were in anxious for the next few minutes. The room was booming full of noise from all the commotion from the audience.

''Man, I am SO pumped up to finally be a part of Bowser's army! To fight for him sounds dangerous, but meh….''

''You need a quick trip back to reality, buddy. You're joining the army! It doesn't sound dangerous, it IS dangerous! I'm only here due to rumors of a treasure in this castle….but no such luck. However, due to my sniping skills, I could be a guardian for the castle, which means….''

An intercom clicks as an announcer gives a message.

''All wanna-be troops, rise for your master, Great Lord Bowser!''

Instantly, the room is darkened as spotlights highlight the center of the curtains on the stage

Behind the curtains….

''Is everything set?'' Bowser said.

''All Fire Bros. are in position…'' Counts the patient Fire Bros. ''Check. Lights...'' Walks over to the generator to check the status. ''Check. R...''

''OK! I can't to see these newbie's faces to see how awesome I can make a speech!'' Bowser starts off to leave the backstage area.''

''Wow them Bowser!

Bowser steps onto the stage as the crowd gets into a frenzy as they see their beloved leader, as well as numerous camera flashes.''

''Bowser! You rock!''

''Go Bowser!''

Bowser, he shows off his abilities with the Fire Bros. and lights giving off a spectacular backdrop.

(At moments like these, it's great being me!) As Bowser got up to the stand, he is still receiving a deafening praise from the crowd, along with multiple camera flashes, which are starting to REALLY annoy him.

''Okay, cut it out!'' Bowser yelled to the top of his lungs. The crowd fell into a sudden hush, as Bowser began to talk. ''Save that when I'm done with the speech! (At moment like these, I hate this position!) When he was sure that he could be heard, Bowser grabbed a microphone from the stand, and began to speak. As he began to speak, he pulled out a lengthy sheet of paper, studying it.

''Umm….'' Faces the audience. ''Greetings….OK, I can't take that goodie goodie stuff anymore.'' Bowser tosses the speech paper off somewhere. ''OK, if you're here from a written invitation, then considered yourselves honored! From awesome clothing to my own custom weaponry, you're actually talented enough to do things that the others cannot do, but at the time, I have better things to do. You're now a part of the Bowser Baddies!'' The audience goes into a roar with spontaneous ''Yeah!'' ''Woot!'' Bowser was able to tolerate it for a while, then you he began speaking again.

''As my elite squad, you're the best of the best! Well, besides me. Then there is the whole loyalty thing with stricter rules, and blah blah blah… so if you can't lift all of that weight, you can just beat it!''

The audience goes back into a roar in cheers; of course Bowser is starting to get peeved off by this. After shouting shut up multiple times, he got the audience under control.

''Stay quiet so I can finish my speech! My Grambi is everyone sensitive to words?'' Once again, the audience goes into a roar, except in laughter. While Bowser was trying to get the audience's attention, he vanished into thin air….

A gasp is heard from an unfamiliar voice. '' It's him!'' The unfamiliar voice said these words.

When he had picked himself back up, he noticed Paraloom was kneeling down along with Army Bro. There was also a blue Toad with a VERY nifty mustache….. Oh, and a crown. As he noticed them, he also noticed that he was in his throne room, due to all the Bowser statues, portraits of Bowser, a royal red rug, the beautiful gold bricks, a magnificent chandler, and of course….the actual throne.

''My lord, I beg of your forgiveness for summoning you here seemingly haphazardly, but….dire consequences could occur…'' Paraloom states.

''You know, we're in the 21st century. A warning would have been LOVELY! So, after being the prisoner greeter for the 14th time this month, who is it this time?''

''We-'', before being cut off by Army Bro.

''Actually, we have caught King Orion-'', before being cut off by Paraloom

''King Oron….in our borders because he claims that he wanted to negotiate with you for land for his citizens….I think?''

''Let's just say that we thought that his group of men were bandits, and we were to attack instantly.''

''How come you attacked my men like savages, yet you don't even dare to pull the trigger on…Hmmmm….who always defeats Bowser that wears red?''

''As many times as Mario-'' As soon as Army Bro even mentioned Mario's name, Bowser turned red with fury with smoke crawling out of his nostrils.

''How many times do I have to mention, you are not to say that name unless it is an emergency?!'' Bowser barks at Army Bro, with King Oron starting to feel intimidated, with Bowser's anger and body structure mixed together.

''He claims its use will be wasted to use against one person.'' Paraloom says.

''If I'm correct, couldn't Bowser just send an airship to destroy Mario?'' Army Bro and Paraloom both think about it, then turn to Bowser for a response.

''What? I'm not in control of the airship! If I….we're going off topic! What we're we talking about earlier?

''I was going to ask you for land for my people…''

''Oh yeah! So..hmm…'' Bowser ponders this carefully, while Paraloom walks over to Bowser whispering…

''Whatever you do, just do not get him upset…''

''I can't help if he can't handle my charm!'' Bowser snarled back quietly.

''Your….charm?''

''Yes! Didn't you see that audience back there? You had to at least hear their yelling!''

''Oh yeah, that speech…. I forgot all about that. Hey, wasn't I supposed to be there?

''Yes! Who do you think can give the new troops some pep talk? Well, from those bandit battles of yours.''

''You're right, my king! Duty calls!'' Paraloom runs out of the throne room, not flying due to the royal red doors.

''You think I should go with him, King Bowser?''

''Err…yeah! You go do that! Then, when you're done with that, erm… Make yourself useful!

''Yes, my king!'' Army Bro dashes out of the room

As Army Bro dashes through the royal doors, Bowser then shows a sign that he is ready to discuss things.

''So I thought about it for a while, and I have some land that I could hardly care for. I don't want to go to war because of that accident. But like I said earlier buddy, we're in the 21st century. A message would have been nice!

''I never received message about a 2nd account, King Bowser. My messenger didn't inform me…''

Bowser busts out laughing, loud enough to cause echoes down the hall. . ''Gwah ha ha ha ha! What do you do as a king? You hired a person just to text; I can only imagine what your guards need to do! Just walk around with a Chain- Chomp and call it a day?''

''King Bowser, we should lay the jokes aside!''

''Wait! I haven't thought out my plan yet! Now….'' Bowser knocks his noggin as he begins to think deeply about it. ''Hold up! I actually thought up something! King Oron…I have a deal with you. We don't need any war, I hate having to make strategies…So, I'll give you a piece of my land, as long as you don't tell any other kingdom about it. I have a reputation to keep!''

At these words, the king bowed to King Bowser with gratitude, as he knows he got off lucky.

''Oh! Thank you, King Bowser! My country may not truly understand my reasons, but I'll do whatever is needed…my men…'' King Oron is being haunted by his memories of that fateful day. He responds with a fierce yell.

''What was that about?''

''Oh, none of your concern…''

''Well, fine! I'll assign…'' Bowser spots a Dark Koopatrol guarding his door. ''Hey, what are you doing here Phantom?!''

''Ah, well…I am your royal guard general. I'm supposed to protect you at all times, no matter the cost?''

''I know that by now! What I don't understand is why you're were in here during our negotiation?''

''You gave me no actual orders to leave…''

''Crud Phantom! I swear, I never see you until it have been at least 10 minutes! Humph, Phantom, take the king to the land near The Absolute Darkness!

Phantom walks over to King Oron, his face not giving away any emotions. ''Come with me.'' Although King Oron was a little reluctant, he went along with ''Phantom.''

''Wait..King Oron!

''Yes?''

''How on Earth did I wind up here?''

''There was a Koopa, who specializes in magic, who worked up a summoning spell for you.

Later on, Phantom and Oron, after trekking not too far from Bowser's Castle, came into view of the somewhat barren land. Although it was rugged, the land was well enough to support life.

''This is great! Yes, they may have to work harder here than back in Letan, but it could work out!''

''But you will have to provide protection among this place, I thought I'd just give you a warning that King Bowser isn't responsible for what happens here.''

''I'll make sure of that, but thank you for the tip.''

After observing the land, King Oron and Phantom returned to Bowser's Castle, though it wasn't exactly a safe travel due to the rugged land. King Oron enters Bowser's throne room after being summoned there.

''King Bowser, I am pleased by the land you've given me. Though, I'm not sure how the citizens-''

Out of nowhere, a Koopa Troopa rushes through the doors, and frantically runs to Bowser.

''Hey! What's the big idea! You know the rules around here! Nobody comes into here without my permission!''

''Our land patrollers have spotted Veda and a few other troops while they were making their way here!''

''Veda! I know him well. With that bow of his…Tell your men to track him carefully. I'll have to meet him to not kill anybody here!''


End file.
